Control
by Captain Bitcherica
Summary: "Be a good boy." Felix didn't like being told what to do. He was a Lost Boy after all. [Fem!Peter Pan/Felix. Panlix]. [PWP. One-Shot].


**I was actually playing around with a few pictures when I realized that I really wanted to write a Fem!Peter Pan/Felix fic. *coughs*I-suck-at-gay-smut*coughs* It's a one-shot btw.**

**I imagine a female Peter to look like Mila Kunis. **

**LOOK AT THE COVER THO. Kinda proud of that- like yo guys, I'm not entirely useless.**

**Thank you to Auraborealis who gave me the name for Peter :) Seriously, you would've been stuck with Penny if it wasn't for her.**

**I need to know how I've done. ****Please review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT. Bitch.**

* * *

When Felix first came to Neverland he hated Pan. He didn't have a valid explanation or it he just did. She sat there doing nothing- was this the behavior of a Queen?

Her voice was like honey was stuck to her throat, a sweet raspy tone- he never liked honey anyways but it sent shivers down his spine.

Felix convinced himself that the shivers were ones of disgust.

He avoided her at all costs, whenever she tried to communicate with him he immediately talked to one of the other boys, who looked slightly worried before engaging in conversation with him.

She didn't like that. If there's anything that Felix had learnt, it was that Perryn Pan did not like being ignored. Her mind was akin to one of a child's, but in a more twisted and dark way.

"I think it's time we talked, don't you think?" She asks rhetorically one day whilst Felix sharpens one of his knives that she had indirectly given him through one of her boys.

He still hadn't thanked her- she doesn't seem all that bothered about manners.

Felix ignores her. Again.

Bad idea.

She has him shoved against the closest tree, her supernatural speed causing the bark to hurt him more.

"Be a good boy," she says, her ruby red lips curving into a dark smirk. His eyes flicker downwards and then back into her green catlike eyes.

He wants to push her off. To do anything to get her away from him.

"You said we can do anything we want here," he chokes out, mentally cursing himself for his voice being so weak.

Perryn notices. Her smirk widens. "I did, didn't I?" She loosens her grip on one hand, and moves her hand so that the back of it is stroking his cheekbone.

Felix knows better than to mistake it for affection.

"But I like it a lot when somebody listens."

She's so close, all he needs to do is move his hands and he could easily feel her soft skin.

It's a miracle when he replies without his voice going weird, "You've not told me to do anything."

Pouting mockingly, she tells him, "I told you that we needed to talk and you ignored me."

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry!_

It's what he wants to say. He can't. His mouth has gone all dry all because of the fact that all of his focus has gone to her neck. It's slim, and the skin is just as soft as it is on the rest of her body.

"Cat got your tongue, Felix," she purrs his name out and he shivers once again.

"You like that?" She asks.

He plays dumb. "Like what?"

She plays along. Perryn loves games. Almost as much as she loves control. "When I say your name?"

He doesn't answer so she continues.

"It's pretty hard to get me to scream but if you're good enough, I might just scream your name."

He feels his knees weaken and her words make him painfully aware of his surroundings. There are a few boys who are looking away, blushes tinting their cheeks whilst some of the older ones glare at him.

Her hands are under his shirt trailing down his abdomen, stopping just above his pants.

She doesn't seem to notice the boys when she slips her hand down his pants and Felix lets out a strangled cry.

This time the boys aren't the only ones blushing.

Perryn wraps her digits around his length, slowly moving her hand up and down, smirking at him as he controls himself to not twist his hands into her dark brown, messy curls.

His head tilts back as her grip gradually tightens and he holds back moans.

"C'mon Felix. They're a bunch of boys, do you think they care if you're holding back or not?" She says. Her voice seems different this time, her usual raspy voice is huskier and the mischievousness from her features drops.

As if on demand, he moans, and she rewards him by quickening the pace of her hand.

She laughs, his moan snapping her out of her momentary trance. "You're a dirty boy, Felix," and she takes her hand out, leaving him unfinished.

"Please," he nearly whimpers, then reminds himself that the others can hear.

"I'm not the most well behaved on the island but I can see when somebody is desperate. Despite contrary belief, I am not that heartless," she grins, the bright gleam returning into her eyes and she pulls him to god knows where, at this point he doesn't even care. He just needs to be with her.

They reach her hut and she pushes back onto her bed, her hands reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. She motions for him to do the same with his clothes and then she undresses the rest of herself, throwing the clothes in her hut, not bothering to see where they had landed.

Felix is mesmerised by her body. Perryn is usually a secret person, nobody knows anything about her other than her name and her childish urge to be boss. So, when Felix sees her like this he can't hold back.

"_Perryn_," he groans. It's the first time he's said her name and it has the same effect that it had on Felix when she first uttered his name.

Her minds hazy and before she can stop herself, she slams her lips his, grinding her naked body to his, she grips his blond hair and pulls hard, so that she can hear him grunt and attaches her lips to the adams apple on his throat, she sucks gently and if Felix could think straight, he would have thought it was uncharacteristic.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned, eyes heavy with want and lust, and whispered, his voice throaty with need, "I need to be inside of you." Then his voice trailed away as she lowers herself onto him, enveloping him in her heat, a cry of pleasure escapes her. He holds her close, strong hands against her back and in her hair, her breath heavy on his neck.

"Felix," her voice a trembling whisper, as she clings to him, moving on top of him.

He twitches his hips and hears her gasp. For the first time in a long time a smile stretches on his lips, knowing that she was enjoying his play. Feeling brave, he shifts his hands on her small hips, and brought one hand down to hover between them. He slowly begins to drift above her knees, so he could slip under and touch her between her thighs.

His fingers were rough and demanding against her, yet she never wants him to stop. Perryn understands the need for male dominance and even though she was riding him, she closes her eyes and shamelessly gave herself up to the feeling of being helpless while he strokes her to orgasm. His fingers circle against her clit, pressing deeper. She feels him pant against her neck, after he pulls her down so that his chest was against her nipples. She could feel how aroused he is by the way he lifts his hips to match her movements and it set her entire body on fire. He increases the pressure of his fingers every time she makes a sound. She moans again, feeling close, wanting to come.

He withdraws his fingers, placing them between his lips and sucking her juices off of them. She whimpers, then starts to fuck him faster. Felix can tell she's close because he can feel her clenching around his shaft and her movements begin to falter, with her being distracted he flips them around so that he is the one on top and buries himself deeper.

Perryn does scream his name at the end and he knows that the others have heard her. He follows closely after, a loud groan as he releases his seed into her.

After they've caught their breaths, Perryn pushes him off her and then her trademark smirk appears on her lips once again. "On second thought. I prefer you being a bad boy," turning away after she says it.

She can't see him but he grins at her.


End file.
